Space In My Heart
by MrsGinnyGranger567
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill have gone on holiday with Mr and Mrs Weasley. However, Ginny is the only one not dancing. Can Hermione remedy that?


**Hello again, Ellie here!**

**This songfic is basically just my way of getting Patricia Kaas into one of my fics, cos she's so amazing. Space In My Heart is one of my all-time favourite songs and I felt it **_**goes**_** with this fic, if you know what I mean. I also recommend you listen to Space In My Heart as you read the song section of the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own any of the characters or concepts in this fic that you recognise, I'm merely playing in JK Rowling's sandbox. I also don't own Space In My Heart, all copyright goes to Patricia Kaas.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read!**

**Space In My Heart**

Ginny Weasley looked into her muggle cocktail of choice. She gazed into the pinky-orange tones of a 'Sex on the Beach' that Hermione Granger had introduced her to. She sighed when the drink did nothing but stare back.

Hermione Granger. Ginny's best friend. Although, Ginny thought sarcastically, the feelings she had been having for the past year towards the older girl were hardly friendly.

After sipping her drink, Ginny sat on a rock in the only space left that wasn't occupied by muggles. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the snogging couple that kept knocking into her. Ginny turned away from the nauseating sight and tried to locate the people she came with in the crowd of people on the makeshift dance floor on the sand.

After a few minutes searching, Ginny located her eldest brother Bill in the crowd, his shark's tooth earring glinting in the moonlight. Bill was surrounded by about five girls, all trying to outdo each other and dance the closest to him. Ginny grinned at their futile attempts; Bill had a steady girlfriend, a French girl named Fleur who was prettier than all those girls put together.

Ginny then found her second-eldest brother, Charlie. Charlie was on temporary leave from working with dragons in Romania as a particularly bad burn on his left arm had weakened him slightly, and Ginny knew that you needed to be at full strength to work with such dangerous creatures. Charlie was surrounded by a few less girls than Bill, but the ones that did look interested were marvelling at his burn. Ginny wondered how Charlie told the muggle girls he got it. Ginny also knew that, like Bill, Charlie was not really interested in these girls. He was too focused on getting better so he could return to Romania to study his dragons to get involved with any girl.

Ginny's thoughts then turned towards Percy, who was younger than Charlie. Percy had a very pompous manner, something that the rest of his brothers teased him about relentlessly. He was currently at the villa that Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ginny's parents, had rented for the week. With a smirk, Ginny remembered that he stayed with them because he had to finish an essay on the strength and resilience of different types of parchment.

As Ginny smiled, her eyes fell upon her twin brothers Fred and George who were younger than Percy. Ginny rolled her eyes when she realised that between them they must have had the attention of half the girls on the dance floor. Each one was squealing with laughter each time one of the twins said something. Ginny thought that it looked as though Fred and George were try to look the coolest in front of the girls, and seemed to be having a competition to see who could dance with the most at any one time. Ginny knew that her brothers would have pushed at least one girl up against the palm trees before the end of the night.

What Ginny's eyes fell upon next was enough to make her snort with laughter; Harry Potter was dancing very up close with a blonde muggle girl, and her youngest brother Ron was hovering near them, looking forlornly at a gaggle of girls to his left who were sending him filthy looks ever couple of seconds. Ginny wondered absently what he had said to offend them.

Ginny tore her eyes away from her pathetic brother to look for the one person that she actually wanted to see, Hermione Jean Granger. When Ginny did locate her in the crowd, she felt the pit of her stomach twist pleasantly. Said girl was dancing on her own as far as Ginny could tell, but she looked amazing. As Hermione's hips swayed in perfect time with the music Ginny leaned back against her rock, grateful to have an occasion where she can observe Hermione without having to worry about being noticed. Her sleek hair, due to Sleakeasy's hair potion, flowed behind her like a cascading waterfall and her arms moved around her body gracefully. Ginny grinned over the rim of her drink and sat back to watch, enjoying the nice twisting in her belly.

After about fifteen, Ginny had paused to set her glass down, but when she looked up again, she had lost sight of Hermione. Ginny's eyes slid across the crowd and when she didn't locate the girl she turned her attention back to smirking at Ron try and get a girl to dance with him.

About three quarters of an hour later, Ginny's empty plastic cocktail glass lay discarded on the floor. Fred and George had long since disappeared among the palm trees at the back of the beach with a pair of blonde muggle girls and Ginny hadn't seen Hermione for about half an hour. Just as she was getting worried, the girl materialised before her.

'Hey Gin, you wanna dance?' Hermione shouted over the music.

'Yeah!' Ginny shouted back, allowing Hermione to pull her up into the throng of people.

Bill Weasley caught sight of his sister and Hermione walking out together to the middle of the dance floor. He tapped Charlie on the shoulder and inclined his head towards the pair. Charlie smirked and raised his eyebrows at Bill as none of Ginny's brothers or Harry could get her to dance. Bill smirked back before both guys turned back to the girls before for them.

A few feet away on the dance floor, Ginny couldn't quite believe her luck. Hermione had asked her to dance, and was now pressed so close to Ginny that she couldn't tell where she ended and the other girl began. Hermione had her hands on Ginny's waist and Ginny had tentatively wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione's hands were moving Ginny's hips gently to the music and Ginny was loving every second of it.

The pair danced for a few songs, their bodies getting progressively closer as time went on. Even though it was all muggle music playing, Ginny could tell that it was the biggest mishmash of songs any playlist had seen anywhere, but no one seemed to care. Eventually, as one fast-paced song ended, a slow one began. Ginny could tell by the look on Hermione's face that she recognised this song.

'I like this one,' Hermione said, before opening her arms to Ginny who quickly wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist as she wrapped her own around the redhead's neck. Ginny placed her face in the crook of Hermione's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent of flowers and fresh apple.

_All I really want to do is get you babe and hold you tight_

_Never let you go_

_I promise you_

_To close my eyes and wait awhile_

_And still find you there_

_Caring about me instead of just wasting my time_

_I gave you my heart, oh baby_

_Was that not enough?_

Hermione swayed gently in time to the steady drumbeat of the song and Ginny let her body follow.

_There's a space in my heart_

_Waiting for you, yes there is_

_When you've found where you're going_

_I'll be there too, yes I will_

Hermione gently twirled Ginny around as the music settled into the song's second verse. Ginny rested her forehead on Hermione's and looked deeply into her eyes, noticing that they were not just brown. There were flecks of green and silver in them too.

_I guess I never told you that I love you_

_But each moment was wrong_

_And I would die if I never get a chance to show you how strong_

_I gave you my heart, yes I did babe_

_Was that not enough for you baby?_

Ginny smiled lovingly at Hermione as she pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. Hermione smiled back and smiled as Ginny allowed her fingers to play with the baby hairs at the base of her neck. Ginny watched Hermione's eyes close and heard her emit a small sigh.

_There's a space in my heart_

_Waiting for you, yes there is_

_When you've found where you're going_

_I'll be there too, un place dans mon coeur qui t'attend_

By the time the next chorus had finished, Ginny was nuzzling her face in to Hermione's soft neck again. Hermione raised one of her hands and entwined it into Ginny's vivid red hair.

_Gonna find a way_

_I know a way_

_I know babe, to make you mine_

_There's a space in my heart_

_Waiting for you_

_When you've found where you're going_

_I'll be there too_

Hermione's eyes closed again as she felt Ginny breathe against her neck.

_There's a space in my heart_

_Waiting for you_

_When you've found where you're going_

_I'll be there too, yes I will_

As the music faded away, Ginny lifted her face from Hermione's neck and both girls smiled shyly at each other. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes became hard, and the green and silver faded to merely brown. Ginny winced, realising that she must have gone too far. She felt as though she'd swallowed a brick as Hermione grabbed her wrist and lead her away from the dance floor towards the palm trees as the back of the beach. Ginny's stomach twisted unpleasantly as Hermione dragged her past several snogging couples and into a shadowy corner. Ginny honestly though Hermione had dragged her there to murder her and dispose of her body, and her fear reached a climax as Hermione spun her round abruptly and pressed her back against a particularly large tree. Ginny squeaked with fear and squeezed her eyes shut tight, waiting for Hermione to hit her and start shouting insults.

Hermione's heart was thudding with adrenaline. She pressed Ginny to the tree with her hips and entwined her fingers with Ginny's before raising her arms above her head and pressing the back of the redhead's hands against the tree. Hermione wedged her left leg between both of Ginny's and grinned wickedly as Ginny's eyes fluttered open in surprise.

Ginny's mind was reeling. As she opened her eyes, she found Hermione's face mere inches from hers, and she squeaked again, but this time it was from pleasant surprise. Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and was relieved and excited to find that their green and silver flecks had returned, despite the fact that her eyes had darkened considerably. Ginny knew that with the way she was feeling, hers would be doing the same. She held her breath as Hermione came closer at a tantalisingly slow pace. As she stopped at the last minute Ginny could take it anymore, so she surged forwards and pressed her lips to Hermione's.

After a few seconds, Ginny seemed to realise what she done and pulled back abruptly, head hitting the palm tree behind her.

'Oh my God Hermione, I am so sorry! I can't believe I just did that, you must hate me…oh my –'

'Gin, will you shut up and just kiss me?' Hermione said, resting her forehead on Ginny's.

Ginny stopped talking abruptly and looked into Hermione's eyes.

'You don't hate me?' Ginny asked incredulously.

'Would I have you pressed up against a tree with my leg between yours if I did?' Hermione teased.

Ginny smiled sheepishly. 'I love you Hermione,' she whispered softly.

'I love you too,' Hermione replied. 'Now are you gonna kiss me or not?'

Ginny wasted no time in leaning forward again and kissing Hermione gently. As both girls sunk into the kiss, Hermione slowly let Ginny's wrists go and ran her hands down the redhead's sides before resting on her hips. Ginny's arms followed Hermione's down and she wrapped them around her neck, twisting both into her sleek hair.

The two kissed for a while, until Hermione poked her tongue out and touched Ginny's lower lip. Ginny moaned softly and pulled back on Hermione's hair slightly. Ginny smirked as the brunette made an incredibly sexy sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a moan. Hermione smiled as Ginny let her tongue into her mouth, and both girls moaned as their tongue touched. Hermione took the lead and touch every part of Ginny's tongue with her own until she accidentally hit Ginny's back teeth with the tip of her tongue. Ginny moaned loudly and slid down the tree slightly. Hermione smirked and touched her teeth again, this time running the tip of her tongue along the bottom of her teeth. She loved the fact that Ginny was coming apart in her arms, so she ran her tongue in front of and behind Ginny's teeth as well.

Eventually, Hermione wanted to know what it felt like, so she slowly brought her tongue back into her own mouth, sucking on Ginny's own one lightly before fully retreating. To Hermione's delight, Ginny's tongue followed her own straight into her mouth.

Hermione couldn't believe how gentle Ginny's tongue was. Whenever she'd been kissed like that before, it'd been a guy and his tongue had been hard, rough and unyielding. Ginny's was soft, supple and very smooth. Hermione felt herself melt in Ginny's arms as her tongue traced the brunette's teeth, like Hermione's had done before her. Hermione gripped Ginny's hips tightly and moaned loudly.

Eventually, the kiss came to a natural end and both girls broke away, breathing heavily. Ginny rested her forehead on Hermione's and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Hermione then broke eye contact to pepper hot, open-mouthed kisses along Ginny's jaw, down her neck to her earlobe. She sucked on Ginny's flower stud earring gently and flicked it with her tongue. She then journeyed back to Ginny's neck where she proceeded to lick, suck and softly bite Ginny's supple flesh. Ginny moaned loudly and then felt Hermione smirk against her neck.

Hermione then pulled back to admire her work. An angry reddish-blue mark had appeared on Ginny's neck.

'Wow, you sure mark up easily,' Hermione teased, licking the hickey softly.

'Yup, I bruise like a pea – wait a second… have you given me a love bite?' Ginny asked.

Hermione grinned wickedly as Ginny covered her face with her hands.

'Oh my God that's hot!' Ginny mumbled from behind her fingertips.

Hermione smirked and laughed softly. 'Didn't feel too bad from where I'm sat either,' Hermione giggled as Ginny moaned again.

Ginny then moved her hands from her face and kissed Hermione gently.

'Oi! You two lovebirds, we're leaving!' A voice called. Ginny and Hermione jumped apart to see Charlie smirking at them. 'Don't worry Gin, I won't tell anyone!' He added at the sight of Ginny's face. She smiled gratefully and slipped her hand into Hermione's.

The three of them walked out from behind the palm trees to find Bill, Harry and Ron trying to wrestle Fred and George from a gaggle of girls. Ginny giggled as the twins pouted before smirking and whispering something to Ron. Ron then growled and started chasing the twins up the path to the road. Harry shouted something and then followed Ron and the twins, easily catching Ron and keeping up with Fred and George.

Charlie rolled his eyes and went to join Bill and they started walking after Fred, George, Harry and Ron.

Ginny turned to Hermione. 'I love you, Mione,' she whispered.

'I love you too Ginny,' Hermione whispered back. The two girls shared a quick kiss before entwining their hands and talking slowly up the path after the boys.

**Well, that's it! I hope you liked it, and please review as it makes my day and also makes me a better writer. Any ideas for any other stories or oneshots involving Ginny and Hermione would be much appreciated as I'm not very good at thinking of ideas.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ellie xx**


End file.
